Darkness Rising
by VelfPirate
Summary: After the curse of the Pearl has been defeated, Will Turner travels with Captain Jack Sparrow. Something else awaits them. A woman they meet may have the answers


**Note: **For those that have read my other stories, they know I am fond of creating new characters for my fanfics. This is another one of those stories. This is my vision of what would happen after the movie.

**Rating: **PG-15/R for violence, language, pirateness, and sexual content

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Angst – My 3 favorite A's

**Summary: **The war of the _Black Pearl_ is over; Jack Sparrow is the victor. Will Turner confessed his love to Elizabeth Swann, and her to him...yet there is something nagging Will. He knows of his father's life as a pirate and feels it drawing him in. He left Elizabeth to sail the sea with Jack on his ship. The curse may be over but more evil is to arise. Along the way they meet people, some of who may save the seas or destroy it.

**Disclaimer:** If I must. I never claimed to own anything I base a story off of, and this is another one of those times. I own the names you do not recognize.

Aye, now be off reading my story. Know that I write out of my own amusement and I take on all aspects of a time period when writing about one. Don't expect a lovey-dovey romantic story, because that's not how I write. Also, I was never quite fond of the character of Elizabeth…oh, she'll be in the story (eventually), just don't expect any Will/Elizabeth mush. You have been forewarned. Now be off readin' and reviewin', savvy?

~Devi

            ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Darkness Rising—Intro

((First-person POV))

"Where's me cargo?" the middle-aged man asked in a raspy voice. I cocked my head slightly to look down at the speaker. The man wore a dirty, cream colored tunic with a maroon vest over and a pair of blue trousers. Under his right arm was a crutch that he leaned into for support; his left hand lay limply at his side. What was left of the hair on his balding head blew in the slight wind. His beer-belly was apparent under his shirt, for he did run a pub on most days.

            I hopped down from atop the crate I stood, holding the rope to the mast in my hand. "Aye, don't ye be frettin' yet," I replied to him in my English-accented voice. "I am true to my word, and you'll be gettin' yer cargo, I can promise you." I looked down at him through my black lashes as I brushed away a few strands of my loose brown hair.

            He sighed in impatience. "Alright, lass, but I expect it to be in the warehouse by the eve of the week, and no later." He shook his crooked finger in front of my nose as if to stress the importance of his words.

            I nodded and flashed him my infamous grin. "Saturday at dusk it is," I replied in earnest. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to ready." I turned around to climb the crate I was on before the man spoke. He turned around and began to slowly hobble back up the dock, towards the town. He was muttering under his breath, but I cared not to hear what he was saying. I glanced up to see my first mate below on deck. "Carnell," I called down to him. 

            He stopped walking and set the lumber he was carrying down. "Aye, Captain?"

            "Tell the boys we're loadin' up. The cargo is to be delivered by the end of the week, savvy?" I told him.

            Carnell nodded. "Savvy, milady," he responded. His gaze shifted to the sea out past the horizon. "Storm's a'comin'. We best be off before nightfall if we want to outrun it."

            I turned my head to follow his line of vision. "We leave at sundown," I said after a moment of thinking. He nodded and picked up the wood once more. "And Carnell?" He looked up, questioningly. "'Tis Devi," I said with a grin. He mimicked my grin and proceeded to return to his duties. 

((End first-person))

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

            "Yo ho, a pirates life for me," Captain Jack Sparrow quietly sang to no one in particular as he stood atop his beloved ship, the _Black Pearl_. His eyes looked out onto the open sea ahead of him. He sighed. "How I missed these days, aboard my ship." His hand was placed atop the wheel, carefully as to not break it. The damage caused during the battle had long since been repaired; after all, he _was_ going to be hanged for his pirate ways so his crew _did have time to fix it. A low chuckle escaped his throat at the mere thought of his almost-death. _

            A throat clearing was made. Jack whirled around to see none other than the one he felt compelled to help: William Turner, the second. "Ah, Will," Jack said to him, before pausing. "Why is it…that after working so hard to save that bonnie-lass o' yours…you felt the need to accompany me…on my ship?" He punctuated his words with the movement of his hands, something he could never seem to still.

            "I…" Will started before closing his mouth. He shrugged slightly. "The sea calls to me," he finished. He turned his head to look out before the ship, offering no more explanation.

            Jack had many remarks floating through his head and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut it again. He felt the urge to sing, once again, the song he loved so. "Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for…us?" he glanced at Will with a questioning gaze. At his silence he asked again in a silent manner with his hands.

            Will turned his head and looked Jack straight in the eyes. "A pirate's life for us," he replied in a calm voice. Jack flashed a toothy grin and sang the whole of his song.


End file.
